Stuck in Hate
by Insanity's Cure
Summary: Cori HATES PJO.She's a Harry Potter fan and nothing can change that.The gods hear her hatred and send her in her least favorite book.She keeps refusing to do what she needs to do to get back,read the truth...Percy Jackson. Read please!
1. Chapter 1

**So I thought it would be original to write a story on a girl who gets trapped in a PJO book, but unlike all the other stories you have read, she is the opposite of a PJO addict! This hurt to be writing… I didn't think it was possible to hate PJO, so I felt wrong.**

Corbin's POV

I was walking with my best friends, Ava and Rachel, denying their pleas. "Ava, Rachel, I am not going to see that Percy Jackson movie with you!" I said. Yes my best friends, and practically the whole world loves Percy Jackson. Well I hate him. Ever since his books came out, everyone in the school has been going from Harry Potter to Percy Jackson. I am a true Harry Potter fan, and I will not betray him!

"Yes you are! Cori, you haven't read the books, and now you won't see the movie?" Ava said, making her blue eyes go to puppy dog mode.

"You have to! Or the gods will get you! And you look just how he was supposed to look!" Rachel said, while trying to put her frizzy red hair up in a ponytail. They have been taunting me with this nonsense for a while.

"I don't care for the gods. They're not real. I don't look like him. Plus, I don't believe in fairytales." I said.

"Well you believe in Harry Potter. He's a fairytale." Rachel said.

"Is not! Harry Potter is real. He actually has movies, and a ton of them."

"Percy has one too! And we would like to watch it with our best friend!" Ava said.

"Not in a million years! Call me when its done." I said, while walking in the other way.

I walked off to my house. Stupid Percy Jackson. I will never switch over to Greek. Myths are different from magic! I yelled out "I hate you PERCY JACKSON!"

Then I heard the sky rumbled. "Great." I thought. "A storm." But no rain came down. I felt no raindrops on my head I felt something strange coming—

I was interrupted in my thoughts, when something hit me hard on the head. Rubbing where it hit, I picked up the item. Then I dropped it again. Do you want to know why? Taped to the item was a weird looking whip. It was glowing orange. But then I focused on what it was attached to. A book. It didn't have a title on it. I opened the first page, and the only thing I saw, before the weird things started happening, I saw these words. A harry Potter fans greatest fear.

_**Percy Jackson and the Olympians**_

Then my vision went black.

I woke up to the sound of a boy, more like two boys, talking. I kept my eyes closed to eavesdrop.

One of the guys said "We don't even know who she is. She could be a spy, an assassin!" That made the other guy laugh.

"You can't be serious Nico! She can't be an assassin, she got here knocked out cold!" The other guy said. Hmm… Nico. That sounds familiar.

"Whatever, Percy. Just keep an eye on her." The other guy, Nico, left. Percy. I knew who that was. Nico too. They were the characters in Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Ava and Rachel are always talking about them. Wait… but they aren't real. How are they talking right in front of me?

I decided to open my eyes. I looked up to be practically looking in a mirror. The guy watching me looked just like me… but older. He had the same sea green eyes and blue black hair. "Hi. I'm Percy Jackson." He said like it was the most casual thing to say in the world. Well, it was, but it was not a casual situation.

"Where am I? How are you real? You're just a character from a book." I said in a rush.

"You're at camp half-blood. And I am pretty sure I am alive. Do you have a name?"

"My name is Corbin, everyone calls me Cori."

"Why are you here?" what kind of a question was that?

"I don't know. I was walking home and then something hit me on the head, I opened it, then woke up to hear two guys talking."

"Then why do you have a whip?" Percy asked, showing the whip that was attached to the book.

"I don't know I told you I didn't even think you existed and now—" I was interrupted by a blinding light, then everything went black.

**Did you like it? I hope it will be different! Cori HAS to learn to love PJO. Or she should drop dead.**


	2. Know your Greek

**I will keep writing this… and you should keep reading!**

Corbin's POV

Once all the lighting went back to normal, I saw three old guys standing there. One had a scruffy beard and looked like he lived on the beach. Another looked like he was the oldest and in control of things. The last one wore all black and looked deadly.

"Lord Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon? What are you guys doing here?" Percy said. I hated this even more. Gods? I mean seriously. I thought it couldn't get any worse. I hated being here. Sitting on this bed was already sickening. I wish I could have been shipped off to Hogwarts not half-god camp.

"We are here to tell of Miss Corbin here. She has disgraced our ways." Zeus said, staring coldly at me.

"What did she do?" Percy asked.

"Well she yelled out that she hated her own brother. So we sent her to her least favorite place… and it seems that that place is here." Poseidon said, then looked at my like… he was my dad. That thought gave me a heart attack.

"When can I leave? I want to go back to my world, to my friends, Rachel and Ava." I said, trying to sound as annoyed as possible. I didn't know what was worse, Ava and Rachel obsessing over PJO or having to _live_ with PJO.

"Ava and Rachel are already here. Oh and one thing you should know about Ava, her real name is Annabeth." Zeus said. That was even more disturbed.

"Why are they here? And how did _Ava_ go to _Annabeth_? Please just send us home! I'll do anything." I said. Ava to Annabeth was still running through my head.

"They have always been here. They are in the _books_ Cori. And you can ask Annabeth yourself why she did that. Oh and to get back home, you have to read Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Clear?" Hades said.

"Not clear! I will never read those books!" I yelled.

"You will eventually, everyone has." Zeus said, laughing, then they all vanished.

"Okay, Cori. Lets go meet your BFF's." Percy said, helping me up.

We walked throughout the camp, Percy didn't tell me what anything was called because he said I had to read to find out. So I settled on some nicknames.

We walked over to the lake (Percy told me what that one was called cuz it was easy) where I saw my so called best friends. And some other guy with Black hair and olive skin.

"Hello everyone! As you all know, I am the great Percy Jackson. This is Cori. Wait I think you all know her. Cori, this is Annabeth, Rachel, and Nico." So that was the guy who was talking with Percy.

"Hello Cori, long time no see?" Rachel offered, knowing that I was confused.

"I want to know why you guys are doing this to me, why Ava instead of Annabeth, and why I am inside a fairytale!" I said, not really wanting to go through the greeting process.

Annabeth spoke up first. "We did this to you to get you to snap out of Harry Potter fairytale land and come and see the truth. Rachel and I, we go undercover to Greek haters, and get you to know the real thing. I thought it would be a good idea to use an undercover name, but Rachel thought it was unnecessary. We really haven't been your best friends all this time… its been a coverup."

"Then why me? There could be a ton of PJO haters!" I said, trying to outsmart the smartest person in the world.

"We don't just pick any random mortal—" Rachel began, but I cut her off.

"Muggle."

"Its mortal now for you, Cori. We pick all the demigods that hate it. It can get them in serious trouble if a monster comes by and they start yelling a fiction spell at it!" Nico finished.

"You mean I'm a half-god?" I said. I knew it was half-blood, or demigod, but I wanted to show them how much I hated PJO.

"Half-blood. Or demigod. I thought we annoyed you enough about being one, that you memorized it." Annabeth said.

"I guess you didn't." I fake sighed.

"Well that's what you are going to be doing. You need to know your greek." Percy said.

"I don't have a choice do I?" I real sighed.

"Not one other." Nico said happily.

**So I hope you liked how I did that! I know, I am not much of a fan for the Harry Potter hating… but I think I will survive. I love Percy Jackson more than Harry Potter!**


	3. who lied?

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I just started school…**

**So this is still hurting me to right hatred for PJO and Harry Potter… but it will be alright. Plz read my other stories too! I don't know what I want to say next…**

Cori's POV

So first, I had to learn to read greek with Annabeth… apparently it is supposed to be easy for me to read it since I was a demigod. Well I didn't believe it.

"Cori, its not that hard. Just look a little closer." Annabeth said. I could read it and all, but I didn't want to believe it, so I lied.

"The carpet is full of little doll hair." I fake read, squinting my eyes. It really said _The Last Olympian_.

"Stop faking it! Its obvious that you can read it! It says The last Olympian!" Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Hmph. I must not be a demigod…" I said, then got up to leave. Annabeth put a hand on my arm to keep me from leaving.

"Look at it this way. If you don't learn, you don't go back to your little fantasy world. Got it? Just learn how to protect yourself, how to kill monsters, then you can leave."

"Fine…but can we continue this lesson later? I want to look around." I said, to at least avoid the history part.

"You have to learn something. How about you go on to Nico's lesson? I have no idea what his teaching ways will be about." She got up and left. I think she was relieved to hand the teaching job off to someone else.

I walked over to the forest, where Nico's lesson was supposed to take place. The whole time, I was trying to get my thoughts back to Harry Potter. Spells, potions, Voldemort. It made me feel better.

"Ready?" said Nico behind me, while scaring half my guts.

"God_s_, don't do that! I almost had a heart attack!" I said leaning against a tree.

"You just said what I meant to do to you." He said smiling.

"Scare me to DIE?" Nico stopped smiling.

"No… I meant to make you curse like all demigods do."

"Still not catching on." He was so confusingly cool…I liked that. Eww what did I just think? Ignore that.

"You said god_s_ instead of god."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did. Come on time for your lesson." We walked and sat on some rocks.

"First things first. Do you know which god is your parent?"

I was about to say _Salad,_ but for some reason, I said what I knew. "Poseidon."

"Wait I wasn't going to say that…" I said, not caring I was talking out loud. Nico grinned again.

"Harry Potter isn't the only one with magic, Cori. Here that music? That's the tree nymphs. Their magic is controlling your lies." I listened. Yep, there was music. But why did I just notice?

"You son of the devil. I don't want to be part of this." I said, sending him a glare.

"Son of _Hades_. And you are already part of this. See how easy that was? Its not that hard for you to be a demigod." He said. Then added "this lesson is done, head over to Rachel at the beach." I wasn't that in love that this guy was telling me what to do as if he was in charge of me. But, I still followed what he said.

As I was walking, the music stopped. Everything was quiet. I ditched the next class and just walked around the forest.

Somewhere I heard talking. I ran over to the sound. I saw two figures. As I got closer, I noticed it was Nico and Percy. I hid behind a tree to listen to what they were saying.

"We need some proof that she's not a demigod. I know she's a spy. Its obvious." Nico said. That hurt, considering that I worked so hard on being a demigod.

"You're just paranoid. Go get some rest." Percy said.

"I am not. She is very much one of those wizards." Nico said. Then I got out.

"You don't trust me? I can tell you something di Angelo. I work my butt off trying to not admit I felt the demigod in me. Then, when I do, you don't believe me?" I said, well yelled.

Then Nico grinned again. "Congrats." Percy said, Also grinning. "You have just passed. Now you just have to read the books, then you will go home."

I was in shock. Then I decided to go with what I was feeling right now. "No. I am going away, whether you like it or not. And you guys just admitted there were wizards. I will find them, and maybe I _will_ be a spy for them!" I said, running away.

"Cori, come back!" Nico said, starting to run after me.

I looked behind to see him, then I bumped into someone. I looked who it was, then practically fainted. Standing in front of me, was Harry Potter.

"Come, to Hogwarts quick!" He said, then he transported us there.

Nico's POV

So you must be wondering why we were doing this. I'll tell you, war. Cori was more then she thought she was. She was a demigod… but also a wizard.

It's a strange thing. This war isn't about the books, but Kronos. We all knew he created Harry Potter to get Cori against us. But the thing was, she didn't know any of this.

"Crap. Percy, we lost her. I just saw one of Kronos' creations take her." I said to Percy, after I saw her disappear.

"which one?" He asked. Shoot he would not like what I am about to say.

"Harry, Percy. Your worst enemy." Percy's face went pale. Harry had killed Tyson. We all hated him.

"We just have to get her back… Before the war starts…_again._

**I hope you like how I twisted it like that! I will update soon! Next chapter will start with Harry… who won't be as bad as you think!**

**LALALALALALALALALALALALALA**


End file.
